In the conventional methods for manufacturing an array substrate, a gate electrode, a common electrode line and a gate insulating layer are manufactured by depositing the materials for the gate electrode and the gate insulating layer, respectively. The gate electrode and the common electrode line are generally made of a same material and formed in a same layer. In the conventional methods, the gate electrode and the gate insulating layer are made of different materials. This manufacturing process is relatively complicated and leads to higher costs.